This invention is directed to a noise making device which may be incorporated in toys. The device includes a plug which is biased to close an outlet. When air under pressure is forced through the outlet, the plug is unseated creating a noise. After passage of the air through the outlet, the plug is reseated to close the outlet and reestablish the device for a repetition of the noise making cycle. The biasing of the plug is accomplished through the use of an elastic tether or by attaching a tether to a base which moves towards the outlet as the plug is unseated and moves away from the outlet as plug is reseated.
An embodiment of the invention is shown in a noise making toy having a bellows with an opening in one end which is closed by a plug. When the opposite end of the bellows is struck, the bellows is rapidly collapsed unseating the plug and thereby creating a loud noise as the compressed air in the bellows escapes past the plug. A tether connected to the bellows and the plug reseats the plug when the bellows expands. In another embodiment of the invention, the plug is attached to a frame by an elastic tether.
An object of this invention is a noise making toy having an air outlet of a bellows closed by a plug which is tethered to the impactable base of the bellows so that the plug is forced from the air outlet upon compression of the air in the bellows and returned to its closing position relative to the air outlet upon return of the bellows to its extended position.
Another object of this invention is a noise making toy having a collapsible bellows normally closed by a spherical plug.
Another object of this object is a noise making toy in which the displaceable sphere closing the outlet of the bellows is connected to the bellows by a non-rigid tether.
Still another object of this invention is a noise making toy in which the sphere is connected to the base of the bellows by a rigid tether.
Still another object of this invention is a noise making toy in which the sphere is connected to a fixed support by an elastic tether.
Still another object of this invention is a noise making toy in which the seat for the bellows closing plug is formed as an integral part of the bellows.
Still another object of this invention is a noise making toy in which the seat surrounding the outlet for the bellows is formed as a discrete member.
Still another object of this invention is a noise making toy formed in the shape of a hammer and in which the closed end of the bellows is the striking head of the hammer.
Other objects will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.